


Patience is a virtue

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Geralt x Jaskier One shots [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Drugging, Eventual Romance, First Dates, Kissing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, thigh touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Geralt meets an elf bard who's taking a particular interest in the witcher.(AU Where Jaskier is an Elf and just a different take on one of my similar stories for them. Jaskier drugs Geralt sorta so if you're not into that, don't read <3)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geralt x Jaskier One shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578793
Kudos: 30





	Patience is a virtue

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for way too long x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

The tavern filled with booming laughter and jests as the sun finally set, many customers, mostly working men coming for a drink before going home. Braziers were being lit and their flickering light cast a warm hue throughout the building, followed by the waves of heat rippling from them. It was the middle of winter and snow laid heavy outside, forming a pure white blanket that covered the grounds and makeshift roads. Geralt glanced down to his tankard still brimming with ale and finally took a large swig. He didn't mind the cold but the new heat settling indoors was definitely preferable.

A woman brought him his meal, sliding it onto the table with a quick wink before she scurried away. The plate was filled with freshly baked bread and roasted boar and potatoes; truly a fine meal he wasn't expecting. He had never been to this city filled with cobblestones and brick houses, resting behind its large walls and forming the biggest part of the land. There were probably many surprises waiting for him, not that he cared. He ate his meal, eyeing the paper in one of his pockets that detailed his next quest.

Some time throughout the night his eyes met with a stranger's, just a fleeting glance that he thought nothing of. Until he saw them again. An elf stood center stage, rocking back and forth on his heels and his fingers strummed a soft tune on his lute. It barely broke the sound of the filled tavern but Geralt heard it perfectly clear. The elf's voice joined the tune, singing softly and playfully in a teasing way that made many customers stop their yapping and turn to look at him.

A blonde woman in a feathered hat joined him, singing along to his song beautifully. Many of the men obviously oogled the lady like she was a pool of water in the desert. But it was not her Geralt found himself looking at. Instead, he kept a close eye on the elf. His hair was a soft brown with darker shades shining through in certain spots and curled around his tipped ears. The firelight made his skin look browner than it was, littered with tiny freckles the Witcher's eyes easily caught. He looked up from beneath dark lashes, blue eyes directly meeting Geralt's once more.

There was a playful smirk on his pink lips, pearly teeth flashing as the bard continued his ballad. Geralt let his eyes slip from the elven bard and took a look around the room, surprised to see most of them attentively listening to the duo on stage. He looked at them another second longer and dropped his gaze to the table. A small silver knife held a flimsy piece of paper concerning his next location to the wooden table's surface; the parchment torn at the edges and the ink faded. Thankfully, his enhanced eyesight could still make out the scribbled direction, looks like he was going to have to travel up - 

"Never seen you here before." 

Geralt looked up to find the elf bard's grinning face peering down at him. He blinked, looking down at the table again. 

The elf leaned against a wooden pillar, crossing his arms across his slim chest, "Not much of a talker?" 

"No." Geralt plucked his knife from the wood. 

"Ooh, scary!" The bard grinned lopsided, pushing away from the pillar. 

Still ignoring him, Geralt put the small knife away and tried his best not to voice his dissatisfaction when the bench across him creaked under new weight. Again his eyes met the elf's. 

"What do you want?" 

"Company of course." 

"You have plenty admirers." Geralt gestured vaguely to the rest of the room. 

"Ah, yes, but they don't offer anything to the conversation." 

Geralt's brow quirked, "And I do?" 

"Yesss," The elf's hands waved animatedly, "Such mysterious brooding."

"I don't brood."

"So," the elf pouted, "Staring angrily at nothing and everyone the whole night doesn't count?" 

"Why were you looking at me?" Geralt's brows slanted as his eyes narrowed dangerously. 

"Eh, just curiosity. I promise!" The elf raised his hands with a nervous laugh, "I'm Jaskier." 

Geralt grunted. 

"No name?" 

"None that you need to know."

"Honestly, should I just call you Witcher then?" The elf snorted, "Or perhaps mister-scary-brood-man."

The elf's face lit up, "Ohh, yeah, I kinda like that. Has a nice ring to it." 

He made a gesture of ringing a bell with his fingers. 

Geralt's teeth clenched. 

"Geralt."

The elf blinked and then broke into an ear splitting grin, "He has a name. Wonderful, it does sound quite exotic though, doesn't it? Geralt. I could've sworn I had heard it before but probably not. Witchers are so rare a species."

He leaned forward, putting his chin in his hands and his elbows propped up on the table. His wide eyes gleamed as they stared at Geralt and oddly it made the Witcher just a tad uncomfortable. 

"Now that I've told you my name, you can go."

The elf whined almost immediately. 

"Awh, don't be like that. Please keep me company a little while longer, I simply want to know of your journey. I could write beautiful ballads about you I'm sure."

"I don't care much for music. And beautiful is not something I'd use to discribe me."

"How about handsome then? In any case, you cannot persuade me otherwise. A man like you is really something to behold, truly a gift." Jaskier continued happily. 

"I wouldn't say scars and leather are a gift."

"Oh but it could be if you're interested." Jaskier winked. 

For the first time in a long time Geralt actually gave a snorting chuckle, lips titling upwards at the corners. 

"Does that usually work for you?" He inquired. 

Jaskier pouted, "Although I am obviously a creature of talent and fairness, I must admit, not that much. Or not with those I would like." 

Geralt ignored his ego and raised a brow, "Many fawn over you when you sing. I'm sure you're not blind to it?" 

The elf pouted, suddenly looking way more depressed than he had a minute ago. 

"Did you fawn over me?" 

"No." 

"Then there is my point. It's never the ones I want." 

Geralt blinked, slowly understanding what the elf was getting at. 

"Look, I'm flattered but I'm not interested."

Jaskier looked up from the table, "Is it because I'm not pretty enough? Or because I'm an elf?" 

"I don't have time." Geralt shocked himself. 

"Then... You think me attractive?" The elf breathed, leaning across the table again, his fingers dangerously close to Geralt's. 

Geralt gave a grunt, looking away and signaling the waitress for another drink. 

Jaskier grinned, tilting his head to the side like a little hound would. 

"Can't you spare me one evening?" 

"No."

"I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"I said no."

"It's just harmless fun, are all Witchers so uptight?" he huffed. 

"You're persistent."

"Would you believe me if I said it was because of you?" 

"No."

"Is 'no' the only word you know?" 

"No." Geralt bit his tongue. 

The elf laughed, craning his neck so that Geralt could see the veins beneath his fair skin, scattered and rushing with blood. 

"I like you." The elf grinned. 

"That's your own stupidity."

A maid finally bought the drinks, carefully sliding the filled tankards across the table. 

"Thanks, love." Jaskier winked and took his to take a sip. 

Geralt grunted and took a large swig himself, seeing Jaskier watching him over the brim of his cup. 

"What?" 

"Is it that good, you'd swallow everything in one gulp?" Jaskier hummed with a smile. 

"You really have to work on your flirting skills." 

"I'm trying, alright." Jaskier stuck his tongue out.

They sat in silence for a few moments, ones that Geralt was grateful for but it didn't last long. 

Jaskier slammed his tankard down, face lighting up, "I've got it!" 

Geralt raised an eyebrow as the elf slid out of his seat and made it to the spot next to Geralt, which he eagerly slid into. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Having a closer look." Jaskier said. 

His lean body pressed into Geralt's side as he looked at him, wide eyes filled with specks of green that were oddly shaped like leaves. He touched Geralt's arm gently, his slender fingers barely weighing anything against Geralt's skin. The Witcher made a move to pull away but the elf pushed ever closer. He raised a slender hand, his elegant fingers pressing into Geralt's cheek. They were tracing the outline of his scruff, which felt unbearably hard against the soft touch. Jaskier's lips parted silently, so close to Geralt's face that he could smell the Alcohol on Jaskier's breath. 

He felt entranced, unable to move as the elf's fingers touched his lips. At the same time Jaskier's other hand had gotten to Geralt's wrist. The fingers ghosted over the hand that held Geralt's tankard and Geralt's eyes moved to follow them. Jaskier's hand on his face stopped him, tugging on his jaw and before Geralt knew the elf pressed his lips to Geralt's. It tingled, like bits of lightning was exchanged between their mouths. Geralt snapped, grabbing both of Jaskier's wrist tightly and removing them from himself. 

"Don't. Toy with with me." The witcher said lowly. 

It made Jaskier's insides clench as he sat back, still watching the Witcher. 

Geralt turned away, downing the rest of his drink. He was starting to get too warm under the braziers and his clothes felt like they were suffocating him; it was time to go. He turned to Jaskier- way too quickly and his head made a lurching sensation on the inside. He frowned, the edges of his vision slowly starting to blur. He could just barely make out the curious look on the elf's pretty face. 

"What is this?"

"Oh, just a little something to help you relax." The elf smiled sweetly, making a sprinkling gesture with his fingers.

"Why."

"I just want to have some fun, I hear Witcher's are great in bed." His hand touched Geralt's burning thigh beneath the table. 

"You drugged me to sleep with you?"

"Heavens, no!"

Jaskier pulled a face as Geralt grabbed his wrist before he could move it further up the inside of his thigh. Geralt's body felt like it was on fire, heat blossoming in his stomach and shooting through him like a wildfire. His thoughts turned muddled and his grip felt weak. It felt like poison seeping through him, rendering him useless and unable to properly function. This wasn't good. He blinked wildly, trying his best to ignore the ache settling between his leather clad thighs. 

"Just to give you a little boost." Jaskier murmured. 

"Witchers have enough 'boost'!" He almost growled, fingers bruisingly tight around Jaskier's wrist.

"Oh, dear." The elf faltered. 

"You're going to regret living."

"What do-ahH! Wait!" 

He pulled the elf out of his chair and through the tavern, almost throwing him out the door. Jaskier slipped on the icy ground but the Witcher held him tightly and hauled him to his feet. His fingers pressed hotly into Jaskier's waist, holding his body close. 

"Where do you live?" He barked out. 

"W-why?" Jaskier looked up at him with wide eyes. 

"So I won't fuck you right here." Geralt growled. 

Jaskier shivered, blood rushing through him at the sinful and delightful thought. His knees were close to buckling from frightened excitement- 

"Just around the block, near the Baker-"

Geralt was already pulling him down the street.

The little elf was going to regret toying with The White Wolf. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
